


Dancing

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [5]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You teach your girlfriend, Helena, how to dance.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 14





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Hi ! I really love your work. I want to know if it possible to make an helena bertinelli imagines with 7 and 9 where the reader and her dance together ? Thanks 😊”  
> Prompts: 7. “Can I hold your hand?” / 9. “Can I kiss you?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A

The music swirled in the air as you danced around the small apartment kitchen. Dishes were stacked next to the sink, waiting to be put away. But when your favorite song came on, you couldn’t help but let the rhythm move through you. You were giggling at that point, letting your limbs flail ungracefully. It felt good to let go in this way. To just let your body sway to the beat of the music. It was strangely freeing.

You were so into the music that you didn’t hear the door open, or your girlfriend call your name. It wasn’t until you saw her leaning against the doorway and watching you did you even realize she was home.

“Helena!” You smiled and threw your arms out. “Come dance with me!”

She was smiling at you, but shook her head. “I don’t know how.” She said shyly.

But that didn’t deter you. You only smiled widely and ran over to her. “I’ll show you!” She raised her eyebrow. “C’mon! Can I hold your hand?” She just kept looking at you. “Please, babe?”

She sighed and slapped her hand into your waiting one dramatically. “Fine.” She paused. “Only because I love you.”

You smiled widely at her again and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Then, you dragged her to the middle of the room. She held her arms out unnaturally as you tried to position her. “Put this hand here,” you started, guiding her hand to your waist. “and your other…” You grabbed her other hand firmly in your own. When she was in position, albeit stiffly, you spread your hand against her firm shoulders.

You looked up at her. Her eyes were staring widely at you. She was stiff against your body and her hand was starting to sweat. “Ready?” You asked, giving her hand a squeeze. She nodded.

Another song started up. Slower, more romantic than the one you’d been listening to before. You let the music dictate your movements, letting your feet take the lead as you guided Helena in a slow dance.

The longer you danced, the more she relaxed and melted into your arms. At some point, she nestled her face into your neck. The moment was increasingly intimate. You gently ran your hands through her soft dark hair. She mumbled something in your neck. “Say again, love?”

She lifted her head from your neck and repeated herself. “I love you.” She whispered. Her face was incredibly close to yours.

The sudden urge to kiss her pretty pink lips consumed you. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded and you didn’t waste any time. You cupped her cheek and slowly leaned forward, watching as she closed her eyes in anticipation. You closed your eyes and practically melted when your lips met hers. You tugged her closer to your body. Her warmth was addicting. The world seemed to disappear around you as you got lost in each other. Helena’s grip on your waist tightened and a groan escaped you. Finally, though much to your disappointment, you parted when the need for air became too great.

It took a few moments for the two of you to catch your breaths. The entire time, you spent cuddled in each other’s arms. You felt safe in her strong, capable arms. In her embrace, nothing mattered and nothing scared you. She was like your own personal haven. Any movements were soft and tender. She ducked her head into your neck again, her heavy breaths fanning your skin.

“I love you, too, Helena.” You whispered.

The two of you continued to sway in the middle of your living room to the music streaming from your phone. The dishes long forgotten as you got lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
